Et je saigne encore
by Calliope L
Summary: Duo voit ses sentiments refoulés par la personne qu'il aime. *One shot*... Très court


**Titre** : Et je saigne encore.

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Genre** : Yaoi, songfic, deathfic, POV.

**Base **: Gundam wing.

**Couples** : 2+1, 1+4+1.

**Disclaimer **: Panamouaw… dommage, enfin tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place. La chanson Je saigne encore appartient à Kyo donc je ne me l'approprie pas, mais par contre le cd est à moi nyark nyark nyark !!!! Sinon… il me reste deux semaines et demi de boulot et après un mois de vacances. C'est cool ! ^_^ !

Bonne lecture.

Et je saigne encore.

Deux hommes ensembles.

Amour impossible.

Tout le monde le pense.

Tout le monde le dit.

C'était ton excuse quand je t'ai avoué mon amour.

Amour impossible.

Amitié compromise.

Seulement relations professionnelles.

Ce furent tes conditions.

Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu en arriver là, comment je me suis retrouvé avec cette dague entre les mains, cette dague couverte de sang… de ton sang.

Je n'ai pas supporté de vous voir ensembles alors que tu m'avais rejeté avec tant de force.

**Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps**

Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur 

**Il a même droit aux regards qui te rendent plus forts**

**Mais moi la chaleur de ta voix dans mon cœur**

Et ce droit, ce droit auquel j'aspirais, tu me l'as refusé et lui a offert.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que ses sourires étaient plus vrais que les miens ?

Parce qu'il arrivait à te comprendre sans te parler ou te poser de questions ?

T'appelles ça un système de compréhension le Système Zéro ?

**Et ça fait mal crois moi, une lame**

**Enfoncée loin dans mon âme**

**Regarde en toi-même pas l'ombre d'une larme**

Limite tu m'aurais envoyé une balle j'aurais pas senti la différence… quoique peut être que je serais mort beaucoup plus vite.

Ce que tu m'as fait vivre pendant ces longues semaines d'agonie est pire que la mort. Tu as carrément touché mon âme et tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. Tu savais pourtant ce que j'éprouvais pour toi mais ça ne t'as pas empêché de montrer ta relation avec lui. 

Franchement, à quoi est-ce que je pouvais m'attendre de la part du "Soldat Parfait" ? 

De la compassion à mon égard ?

Ou bien alors que tu restes seul toute ta pauvre vie misérable ?

Comment peux-tu prétendre sortir avec quelqu'un *aimer quelqu'un*, alors qu'il y a peu de temps tu pensais que sentiments rimaient avec missions échouées. 

**Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**

**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**

Oui mon âme saigne encore, car par ta faute j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami *rival* et je ne pourrais jamais plus aimer quelqu'un de ma vie.

Je pense qu'il était légitime que je te prenne la vie, ton sang en échange de la mienne.

J'étais prêt à te donner mon cœur.

Tu l'as piétiné et jeté en pâture aux ombres de mes pires cauchemars.

Il faut que je te tue avant… avant que je ne devienne une coquille vide de tout, pour que je puisse garder un souvenir et que je ne meures pas totalement.

**Il aime caresser ton visage quant tu t'endors**

**Et toi tu te permets de dire encore, encore**

**Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus forts**

**Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort**

C'est vrai : qui pourrait refuser une démonstration de tendresse lorsque son quotidien est pavé de mort et de destruction ?

Un fou.

J'ai bien essayé de lutter mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher la mort de mon âme. Alors, puisque ce que je vois me donne envie de mourir et que je suis déjà mort qu'est-ce qui va me rendre fort ?

**Et ça fait mal crois moi, une lame**

**Enfoncée loin dans mon âme**

**Regarde en toi même pas l'ombre d'une larme**

**Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**

**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**

**Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**

**Et je saigne encore, tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps…**

Je souris à la mort.

Elle me fait face.

Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'elle emmène.

C'est toi.

Elle a accepté mon offrande contre quelques jours de vie misérable et puis après… après je la laisserai m'enlacer.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Car aujourd'hui une seule âme partira.

La tienne.

Heero Yuy.

Je te regarde… tu tardes à rendre ton dernier soupir.

Tu me regardes et tes yeux posent la question que tout le monde va se poser demain : pourquoi ?

Mais demain est un autre jour et bien des choses peuvent se passer jusque là.

Car moi, Duo Maxwell, viens de tuer la première personne que j'ai aimé et pour laquelle j'aurais consacré ma vie, au nom de l'amour.

Et qui sais ce que je serais capable de faire encore par amour pour toi.

Car je t'aime Heero, maintenant et pour toujours et aujourd'hui je vis pleinement ma passion… avec tout ce rouge sur mon corps.

Owari

- Le 14/08/03 -

Duo : Fallais s'en douter.

Calliope : De quoi ?

Duo : Ben du deathfic. Ça faisait trop longtemps que t'en avais pas pondu un donc t'étais en manque !

Calliope : Mais c'est même pas vrai d'aboreuh. Mais dis lui Hee-chan !

Lachesis : Il est mort.

Calliope : Oh.

Duo : Hem au fait, au risque de me récolter un deathfic (je suis plus à ça près), qui est celui qui m'a supplanté dans le cœur de Hee-chan ?

Calliope : Voyons… un magnifique sourire…

Lachesis : …une résistance au système zéro à toute épreuve…

Calliope : …Une compréhension d'un seul regard…

Lachesis : …hmmmmm…

Calliope : …hmmmmm…

Duo : Bon alors c'est qui.

Lachesis *à Calliope* : On lui dit ou pas ?

Calliope *à Lachesis* : J'ai pas envieuh.

Duo *nyeux tous larmoygoulinants* : S'il vous plaîîîîîît !!!

Calliope&Lachesis : C'est Zechs voyons !

Duo : Zechs ?

Heero : Zechs ?

Zechs : Moi ?

Lachesis : Mais bien entendu… c'est la guerre, Heero et Zechs sont ennemis, Heero traverse une crise existentielle donc se tourne vers la personne qu'il pense la plus susceptible de l'aider, en l'occurrence Zechs.

Calliope&Lachesis : NON MAIS VOUS RÉFLÉCHISSEZ DE TEMPS EN TEMPS ? VOUS NE CROYEZ TOUT DE MÊME PAS QUE HEERO VA ALLER SE JETER DANS LES BRAS DE ZECHS ???????

Heero&Duo : Ben on sais pas, avec vous on peut s'attendre à toutes les inepties inimaginables !

Calliope : -_-¤.

Lachesis : Et ça se prétend pilote de Gundam… mais où va le monde ?

Duo : Finalement qui c'est ?

Lachesis : Ton meilleur ami.

Calliope : 0192390630.

Duo : Kwé ?

Calliope : 3617 Annu, l'annuaire inversé pas minitel. Vous avez le numéro ? Vous trouverez le nom.

Lachesis : Et puis dans la pub, Duo aurait dû dire "Oh l'ordure".

Heero : Donc j'ai trompé Duo avec Quatre si j'ai bien suivi.

Calliope : Ça c'est un pilote de gundam, un vrai.

Lachesis : Bon on rend l'antenne, à la prochaine !


End file.
